Kung Ako na Lang Sana
by xianora
Summary: Minamahal ni Ginny si Draco pero binabalewala siya nito. Ang tanging tao na nagmamahal sa kanya ng totoo ay si Harry at hindi niya ito napapansin. Ilang beses na siya nasaktan. Matanggap kaya niya ang pagibig ni Harry?


A/N: Ang tanga ko talaga! Well, pressure kasi sa school. Anyways…Pangalawang tagalog fic ko na ito! Wehehe! Pero alam nio halos walang pinagkaiba ang plot nito sa plot ng HarryHerm ko. Best friend effect pa rin ang drama nito. Pero HarryGinny ang pairing ko dito. Pero ibang-iba ang ending nito! Pramis! Sana poh ay I-review nio ito. Maraming Salamat!

**Dedicated to:**

**Franz Alexa-** sana magustuhan mo. Alam kong halos pareho pa rin ang plot pero may minor difference naman e. Hindi ko nga lang alam kung type mo ang HarryGinny pairing. Pero, all the same…I still dedicate this story to you.

**squishy fluff- **tama ba ang spelling? Hindi ko kasi sure e. Sana magustuhan mo ito. Ito ang fic na ginawa ko para sa pag-uumpisa ng school year. Pasensya ka na ha? Wala talaga akong magawang matino sa buhay ko e.

**Disclaimer: Hindi akin ang Harry Potter…Waaaaaaaaahh!**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kung Ako na Lang Sana 

_Xianora_

"Harry, alam mo hirap na hirap na ako. Lagi na lang ako ang nagpapasensya sa kanya." Sabi ni Ginny habang pinupunasan ang kanyang mga luha.

"Bakit ka pa kasi nagtitiis sa kanya? Bakit hindi mo na lang siya iwanan?" tanong ni Harry.

Ito na lang palagi ang nagiging usapan nila tuwing sila ay magkikita. Hindi maintindihan ni Harry kung bakit kailangan pang magtiis ni Ginny sa piling ng buwisit na Draco na iyon. Laging ganito ang tagpo: Umiiyak si Ginny, sinasabi kay Harry ang problema habang si Harry pinapayuhan si Ginny ng mga payo na kahit kailan ay hindi naman niya sinunod. Sama pa rin siya ng sama kay Draco. Ano ba kasi ang meron ang lalaking iyon na wala sa kanya!

"Kasi mahal ko pa rin siya Harry! Hindi ko maipaliwanag pero…hindi ko talaga magawang makalimot." Paliwanag ni Ginny.

"Pero Ginny, hindi pwedeng laging na lang ganito. Hindi ka ba napapagod?" tanong ni Harry.

Nanahimik lamang si Ginny. Umiiyak sa sariling kabiguan sa pag-ibig. Habang si Harry ay nag-iisip pa ng sasabihin para mabuksan na ang mga mata ng taong mahal niya.

"Mahal mo siya…mahal ka ba niya?" tahimik na tanong ni Harry.

Napatingin si Ginny sa matalik na kaibigan pero hindi nakatingin si Harry sa kanya. Nakatungo lamang ito habang tinatanong iyon.

"Ano? Sagutin mo nga ako…mahal ka ba niya?" ulit ni Harry na hindi pa rin magawang tumingin kay Ginny.

Isa iyon sa masakit na katotohanan na hindi kayang tanggapin ni Ginny. Alam niyang hindi siya mahal ni Draco kahit na sumasama pa ito sa kanya. Nararamdaman niya iyon.

"Ano ba! Hindi ka ba sasagot? Tinatanong kita. Mahal ka ba ni Draco tulad ng pagmamahal mo sa kanya?" tanong uli ni Harry na ngayon ay nakatingin ng diretso sa mga malulungkot na mata ni Ginny.

"Hindi." Ang maikli niyang sagot.

"E di… kalimutan mo na siya. Lalo mo lang sinasaktan ang sarili mo niyan e." dahan-dahang sabi ni Harry.

Tumayong bigla si Ginny. "Hindi mo kasi ako naiintindihan! Bakit pa nga ba kita kinaka-usap? Wala ka namang alam sa nararamdaman ko ngayon e!" sigaw niya at humakbang para umalis.

Tumayo rin si Harry at hinawakan ng mahigpit ang braso ni Ginny. "Akala mo lang yon. Naiintindihan ko ang nararamdaman mo ngayon dahil tulad mo, nasasaktan din ako. At lalo pa itong dumodoble pag nakikita kong nasasaktan ka."

"Anong bang mga sinasabi mo?" galit na sabi ni Ginny.

"Hindi mo ba maintindihan? Hindi mo ba makita?" sabi ni Harry habang dahan-dahang binibitawan ang pagkakahawak niya kay Ginny.

"Ano! Pwede bang linawin mo?" sabi ni Ginny kay Harry.

Tumahimik lamang si Harry. Iniling niya ang kanyang ulo at humakbang papunta sa dormitoryo ng mga lalaki.

"Hindi mo ba sasabihin sa akin?" sabi ni Ginny habang tinitignan ang likod ng matalik niyang kaibigan.

"Mahal kita Ginny. Iyon ang hindi mo makita. Iyon ang hindi mo maintindihan. Matagal na kitang mahal pero ang buo mong pansin ay itinuon mo kay Draco. Kaya ka nasaktan ng ganyan…dahil sa pagmamahal mo sa kanya. Kung ako na lang sana ang minahal mo, e di hindi ka na umiyak kailan man. Hindi na sana masusugatan pa ang puso mo. Pero kahit kailan…hindi mo napansin ang nararamdaman ko para sa iyo." Tuluy-tuloy na sabi niya bago siya tuluyang umakyat papunta sa dormitoryo.

Naiwan si Ginny doon…walang masabi. Tumulo uli ang luha niya. Hindi naman niya kasalanan iyon. Kasalanan ng puso niya kaya siya nasaktan ng ganito. Pero…alam niyang kasalanan niya kung bakit niya nasaktan ng ganoon si Harry.

Naisip niya, siguro kung si Harry na lang ang minahal niya, wala nang luha na papatak sa kanyang mata. Pero naging bulag siya sa pag-ibig niya kay Draco. Sana kaya pa niyang mabago ang buhay niya…

Sana si Harry na ang ang natutunang mahalin ng puso niya…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Okay ba? Ano sa tingin ninyo? Review ninyo ha? Alam ko medyo bitin ang ending pero yan na yan. Wala na akong balak dugtungan yan. Hehe…Inuulit ko, paki-review ha? Para malaman ko kung maganda ba. Salamat at Paalam!

xianora


End file.
